Trainwreck
by Wyland1696
Summary: Eramos tan diferentes pero los opuestos se atraen, fuiste mi rayito de luz cuando estaba perdido. Dos personas completamente diferentes uno tenía lo que el otro necesitaba fueron el apoyo el uno del otro y ha veces en la persona en quien menos esperas encuentras al amor de tu vida.


_**TRAINWRECK**_

_Eran dos personas completamente diferentes, ella un ángel, dulce, amable, educada y hermosa, hija de padres adinerados que le daban todo pero al mismo tiempo le tenían demasiados limites, a veces ella se sentía como un ave enjaulada, cambiaria todo el dinero y lujos que sus padres le daban por un poco más de libertad. Ella soñaba con un día enamorarse y salir de esa casa para vivir su propia vida, tiene 17 años y está acaba de terminar la preparatoria, mientras tanto él era un loco por la aventura, amaba las motos y las fiestas nocturnas, no tenía reglas en su vida, nunca se había enamorado y soñaba con salir de aquel pueblo para cumplir todos sus sueños, lo único malo que había en su vida era la forma en que las personas lo veían, al ser como era todos lo señalaban acusatorios, odiaba a esas personas pero no les daba importancia, pero lo que nadie sabía era que él sufría más que el resto de ellos, tiene 20 años._

**Bella Pov**

Estaba encerrada en mi casa esperando a la familia Black, hoy mi familia tendría una cena para celebrar el regreso del hijo de los señores Black, yo lo conocía de la infancia pero nunca me gusto mucho juntarme con él pues tiene una extraña fijación con que algún día nos casaremos y nos iremos juntos, pero yo no sentía nada por él, simplemente no me atraía, era guapo y muy educado, de buena familia y con un gran futuro por delante, tiene todo lo que una chica quiere en un hombre pero a mí no me gustaba nada de él, sus músculos eran muy grandes no me agradaba eso, era demasiado grande y me parecía muy arrogante, simplemente no quería nada con él.

Mi madre me compro un largo y rojo vestido, es hermoso, es pegado en el pecho y luego tiene una hermosa caída hasta el suelo. No era una chica pretensiosa o algo así, no era alguien a quien le gustara llamar la atención pero una chica puede tener pequeñas debilidades, tome un baño y luego me puse mi ropa interior, tenía lencería muy bonita pues mi madre decía que era algo para subir el autoestima de cualquier chica, pero no entendía como ponerme esto me subiría el autoestima y no estaba deprimida o algo así, era cierto que a veces me sentía enjaulada en esta casa pero no me sentía deprimida en absoluto, pero bueno mi madre y yo somos personas muy diferentes, me puse crema por todo el cuerpo y luego miré mi hermoso vestido, con cuidado me puse y me coloque los zapatos negros altos, eran muy bonito, me arregle el cabello muy simple al igual que el maquillaje pues no me gustaban las cosas ostentosas, y espere a que me llamaran para bajar.

Media hora más tarde, el timbre se escucho por toda la casa, escuche a mi madre saludar a los Señores Black y luego a su hijo, y finalmente escuche que me llamaba, tome aire y sonreí sería una larga sonrisa, baje con cuidado por las largas escaleras y vi a la familia Black y a mis padres frente a ellos, todos sonreían y decían cosas entre ellos, cuando llegue al último escalo Jacob Black me tendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar, sonreí educadamente.

-Buenas noches Señor y Señora Black-salude a la pareja, ellos sonrieron.

-Buenas noches Isabella-saludo la hermosa señora Black.

-Un gusto verte después de tanto Jacob-dije con una sonrisa educada, siempre debía ser educada.

-Lo mismo digo Isabella. Permíteme decirte que eres tan hermosa como te recordaba-yo sonreí educada y me sonroje un poco.

-Gracias.

-Bella porque no le enseñas a Jacob el nuevo diseño del jardín mientras nosotros platicamos de negocios-dijo mi madre con una sonrisa, yo asentí, daba lo mismo si me gustaba o no, igual debía hacerlo.

-Vamos Jacob.-dije caminando hacia la puerta del jardín, él iba detrás de mí. Llegamos al jardín y caminábamos sin decir nada.

-Y dime Bella como te ha ido este año.

-Bien, me gradúe de la preparatoria e iré a la Universidad el próximo otoño.

-Me alegro por ti, ¿en qué Universidad estarás?

-Aun no lo sé, estoy pensando en la de Nueva York.

-Está muy lejos de tu familia.

-Sí, pero tiene un gran programa de medicina.

-Ya veo, ¿Y en el amor, algo nuevo?

-No, no estoy interesada en una relación por ahora-"Y mucho menos contigo" dije en mi cabeza, sabía lo que quería decir con aquella pregunta pero debía saber que no quería nada de él.

-Oh ya veo.-creo que entendió la indirecta. Después de ver todo el jardín, regresamos a la casa donde ya nos esperaban para cenar.

-Qué bueno que ya volvieron, ya vamos a cenar-dijo mi madre, ambos sonreímos y fuimos hasta la mesa, tomamos asiento, mi madre platicaba muchas cosas, mientras yo me quede en silencio comiendo y evitando la mirada de Jake sobre mí. Después de la cena los señores se fueron junto con Jake pero no sin antes invitarnos a una barbacoa mañana donde estarían todos sus amigos y demás personas, yo solo me limitaba a sonreír, mis padres por fin aceptaron y los señores se fueron, por fin pude subir a dormir, pero mientras me quitaba el maquillaje, ya me había quitado el vestido y llevaba una pijama, pero entonces mi madre entro al cuarto.

-Hola hija, venía a preguntarte ¿Qué paso con Jacob? No te quito la mirada en toda la cena.

-No paso nada mamá, y no sé porque me miraba.

-Hija sabes bien porque Jacob te mira, le gustas, deberías darle una oportunidad.

-Pues a mí él no me gusta, no sé porque debería darle una oportunidad.

-Bella por Dios, es un chico educado, guapo y de buena familia, que más puedes querer.

-Madre no voy a salir con él porque sea rico y guapo, no me gusta.

-Ay niña, deberías pensar mejor las cosas. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches mamá.

Odiaba que ella quisiera juntarme con Jacob, simplemente no me gustaba ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo? Me termine de quitar el maquillaje y me fui a dormir. Mañana sería un largo día.

**Edward Pov**

Estaba acostado en mi cama, mirando el techo, todo era tan silencioso y deprimente. Hace un par de años que vivo solo en este pequeño apartamento, no era un lugar lleno de lujos pero me servía para dormir, trabajaba en un bar a unas calles de aquí, solo quería juntar un poco de dinero para poder irme de este pueblo lo antes posible. Trabajaba del viernes a domingo en la barra, preparaba tragos y ese tipo de cosas, lo que llevaba a que las personas me señalaran como si fuera escoria, en este diminuto pueblo todos sabía todo de todos, así que en cuanto el hijo bastardo de Carlisle Cullen entro a trabajar a un lugar de mala reputación todo el mundo aquí se volvió loco.

La verdad ya no me importaba lo que pensaran. Era mi vida no la suya así que podía hacer lo que se me pegara la gana. Hubo un tiempo en el que casi diario me metí drogas y me emborrachaba hasta caer desmayado, pero eso era pasado, me di cuenta de la mierda que estaba haciendo con mi vida pero aun así había tenido un par de recaídas, pero nada del otro mundo.

Caí en este pozo oscuro hace tiempo, mi madre era lo único que tenía en la vida y me abandono cuando tenía 6 años, era pequeño pero aun tenía presente aquella tarde en que me dejo frente a la casa de Carlisle diciéndome "Te amo" maldita mentirosa si me hubiera amado no me habría dejado en ese lugar. Luego Carlisle me acepto en su casa, aunque su esposa no estaba muy de acuerdo, era un simple bastardo que no debía estar cerca de sus perfectos hijos, y otra vez Carlisle me dijo que haría todo por mí pues me amaba a pesar de todo era mi padre, y le creí, hasta que él me puso de lado por su esposa, esa mujer que siempre me odio hizo de todo para alejarme de él, decía que yo era un grosero con ella y la agredía sin razón alguna cuando él no estaba, dijo que me había atrapado espiando a Rosalie en el baño, que era su hija mayor, y para terminar dijo que yo tenía drogas en mi cuarto, en aquel entonces yo tenía 15 años, ni siquiera conocía las drogas, jamás en mi vida había visto a una chica desnuda, y jamás le había dicho algo a esa mujer, la única vez que llegue a levantarle la voz fue cuando la escuche hablar mal de mi madre, a pesar de todo yo amaba a mi mamá y no le iba a permitir que la ofendiera, pero entonces cuando Carlisle escucho todo lo que su mujer dijo me amenazo con enviarme a un internado, pero yo no me iba a ir, no iba a dejar que me abandonaran de nuevo así que me fui de esa casa, no dije nada solo me fui, él no me busco y no lo ha hecho en estos años pero debía saber de mí lo que la gente decía de mí por ahí.

Había días en los que hasta a mí me daba asco mi vida, pero no tenía una razón para salir de aquí. Solo quería alejarme.

**Bella Pov**

Me levante temprano a desayunar y luego de eso me fui a mi cuarto para arreglar un poco mis cosas, mi madre me dijo que me arreglara para ir a la fiesta de la familia Black. Me puse un vestido blanco corto muy simple, para mí era perfecto, solo era una barbacoa, a medio día salimos rumbo a la casa de los Black, ahí mi madre se fue con la Señora Black y mi padre con los hombres de negocios, mientras yo estaba tomándome un refresco sentada a lo lejos de todo aquello, entonces Jacob se sentó a mi lado.

-Hola Bella.

-Hola Jacob.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?

-Algo así, es más una fiesta para ellos-dije señalando a las señoras platicando y los hombres, seguro hablando de negocios, él sonrió.

-Sí lo sé. ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

-¿No debes estar aquí?

-Sí pero dudo que noten nuestra ausencia.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, está bien, vamos.

Salimos de su casa y fuimos a un parque cerca de su casa.

-Te invito un helado-dijo con una sonrisa, yo amaba el helado, me recordaba mi dulce infancia, cuando mi padre me traía aquí y jugábamos por horas.

-Claro.-fuimos por el helado y pedí uno de chocolate muy grande, así mientras yo comía y él hablaba dimos un par de vueltas al parque, entonces me detuvo de la nada.-¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito hacer esto-antes de que entendiera sus palabras él me beso, lo aleje de mí con todas mis fuerzas, estaba realmente enojada.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-grite enojada, él parecía feliz.

-Oh Bella es algo que he deseado hace años.

-¡Pero yo no!

-Pues deberías acostumbrarte a que esto pasara más a menudo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Tú y yo nos casaremos querida Bella.

-JAMÁS

-Es un hecho Bella, tus padres están de acuerdo y los míos también, ya arreglaron todo.

-¡¿TODO?! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LES PASA?! ¡¿NINGUNO PENSO EN MI OPINION?!

-Por Dios Bella, soy joven, guapo, adinerado ¿Qué más quieres?

-¡AMOR! ESO QUIERO. No me interesa todo tu dinero. NO ME GUSTAS, NO ME ATRAES Y NUNCA LO HARÁS.-Estaba furiosa, nunca creí que mis padres me harían esto y él se había ganado mi odio. Él se acerco y me atrapo entre sus brazos.-¡Suéltame!-empecé a forcejear y él me beso de nuevo y esta vez sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi trasero y pegue un brinco enojada, pero él no me soltó.

-Solo déjate llevar Bella.

-¡Su…éltame!-golpee su pecho pero él no me soltaba, entonces le di una patada ahí abajo y él me soltó, yo me aleje de él-¡NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR, EN TU VIDA!-grite enojada, choque con el pecho duro de alguien, me gire y vi a un chico alto, guapo, levemente musculoso, cabello cobrizo y ojos esmeralda, simplemente perfecto, estaba perdida en la mirada de ese chico que me sostenía por la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo para evitar que callera al suelo-Lo siento.

-Está bien-pero entonces el maldito de Jacob me tomo del brazo y me jalo a él.

-¡Tú no me vas a dejar así!

-¡Ya te dije que me sueltes!

-¡Te vas ya mismo conmigo!

-¡Te dijo que la soltaras!-dijo el bello chico de ojos verdes y lo alejo de mí, poniéndose delante de mí evitando que Jacob me viera o tocara de nuevo.

-Tú no te metas idiota bastardo.

-Tú te lo buscaste-dijo el chico bello antes de meterle un buen golpe a Jacob en la mandíbula y empezar a golpearlo en el suelo, yo al principio quede tiesa, era algo extraño, excitante y nuevo, una locura, ese chico vestido de negro y cuero me parecía tan sexy, entonces caí en cuenta que no debía dejar que siguiera.

-Espera-grite pero con un tono diferente de voz-No le pegues más.

-Ahora no preciosa, este maldito me las va a pagar.-dijo el chico sexy con una sonrisa mirándome a los ojos.

-Por favor. Por mí.

-Está bien, pero solo sí tú te vas conmigo.-dijo serio mirándome a los ojos, me quede en shock, ¿era enserio? Este hermoso y sexy hombre quería que me fuera con él, y yo quería hacerlo. Mi corazón y mi mente por primera vez se pusieron de acuerdo y era para irse con él.

-Está bien-dije como tonta. Él sonrió se levanto y tomo mi mano para llevarme con él. Ese simple toque mando una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo.

-Vamos preciosa.-caminamos hasta la calle donde una hermosa y gran moto negra estaba estacionada, él se subió y me dio un casco.

-¿Es tuya?

-Claro.

-Es hermosa.

-¿Aun quieres ir?-pregunto al ver que me quedaba ahí parada.

-Sí-dije firme y me subí a la moto.

-Ponte el casco hermosa-dijo al verme con una gran sonrisa, así lo hice-Y agárrate de mí-me aferre a su cintura fuertemente y su fragancia me llego, era tan atrayente, era colonia, menta y tabaco, tan masculino y sexy, este chico me hacía sentir como nunca antes.

-Espera ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunte antes de que arrancara.

-Edward Masen. ¿Y tú precioso ángel?-me sonroje como nunca antes.

-Isabella Swan. Pero llámame Bella.

-Bien Bella, es hora de dar un paseo.-salimos de la carretera muy rápido, lo bueno de Forks era que las calles estaban vacías casi todo el tiempo, al ser un lugar tan pequeño las personas iba para todos lados a pie. Sentí la libertad por primera vez, el aire golpeando mi cuerpo, la energía que pasaba por todo mi cuerpo como electricidad, y la increíble necesidad de gritar a todo pulmón. Paso un largo rato hasta que sentí como iba deteniendo la moto en un lugar alejado de la ciudad, era un muy alto edificio. En cuanto se detuvo por completo me quite el casco soltando su mano también, él se bajo de la moto y me ayudo a bajar a mí.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunte cuando entramos al edificio, no era un lugar muy moderno, es más, no había ascensor, pero aun así era un lugar muy bonito y hogareño, llegamos hasta un apartamento y abrió la puerta, haciéndome espacio para entrar.

-Bienvenida a mi casa-dijo con una sonrisa, entre al apartamento, era pequeño pero muy hermoso, y tenía una vista perfecta de la ciudad.

-Wow-fue lo único que pude decir, para mí era perfecto, tal vez algún día podría vivir en un lugar así.

-Y dime Bella ¿Quién era el tipo del parque?

-Un idiota.-él rió secamente a carcajada limpia.

-Eso es obvio pero ¿Por qué te molestaba?

-Pues él tiene una extraña fijación con que algún día nos casaremos y no sé cuantas cosas más y no quiere entender que yo no siento nada por él, así que le pidió a mis padre algo así como mi mano en matrimonio sin siquiera estar yo presente y ahora se cree con derecho de besarme-dije un tanto molesta, no sabía porque le contaba todo a un desconocido pero él me inspiraba confianza.

-Suena a que en verdad es un gran idiota.

-Lo es.

-¿Entonces ahora estas obligada a casarte con él?

-No me casaré con él por nada del mundo-dije firme.

-Me alegro.-dijo con su sonrisa de lado.

-Bien Edward ya te conté mi historia ahora tú cuéntame la tuya.

-No hay mucho que contar.

-No importa.-nos sentamos en el único sofá de la sala.

-Bien…yo trabajo en un bar a un par de calles, la gente de todo el pueblo cree que soy un vago sin oficio y me odian por ser como soy.

-La gente de este pueblo apesta.-dije bromeando.

-Ni que lo digas.

-¿Por qué te enojaste cuando Jacob te dijo…bastardo?

-Yo…no quiero hablar de ello.-dijo bajando la mirada al suelo, de inmediato parecía que su estado había cambiado y no me gustaba verlo así, así que cambié de tema.

-Está bien. Dime vives solo.

-Sí.

-Yo quisiera algún día irme a vivir sola.

-Bueno cuando lo hagas escoge un mejor lugar que este.

-¿De qué hablas? Es un lugar muy bonito.

-Sí tú lo dices, aunque la palabra bonito es lo que dices cuando tu abuela te regala un horrible suéter pero no quieres decirlo.-me reí ante su sonrisa divertida y coqueta.

-No es así.

-Claro que sí.

-Bueno entonces es hermoso-dije buscando otro adjetivo.

-Déjame decirte algo Bella, las chicas son hermosas, como tú, pero un chico o sus cosas no lo son.

-Entonces atractivo, llamativo, interesante…no lo sé, solo me gusta.

-Está bien-dijo con una sonrisa.

Pasamos toda la tarde juntos en su apartamento, platicando de todo y nada, riéndonos de todo, hasta que llego la hora de irme a casa, donde seguro me esperaba una gran regañada por parte de mi madre.

-Bueno Edward me voy.

-Te llevo ya es muy tarde.

-Oh no te preocupes tomaré un taxi o algo.

-No, yo te traje yo te regreso.

-Bien.-cedí, salimos del edificio y nos montamos en la moto de nuevo, que se había vuelto mi trasporte favorito desde hoy, tal vez algún día podría tener una. Llegamos a mi casa, claro que primero me pidió mi dirección, apenas llegamos él me ayudo a bajar, estábamos en la entrada de mi casa, el lugar estaba todo iluminado excepto la calle, seguro estaban esperándome, él sonrió cuando me vio morderme el labio.

-¿Qué pasa, no piensas entrar?

-Estoy pensando seriamente en no hacerlo-dije mirando el lugar, él soltó una leve carcajada.

-Puedes irte conmigo si quieres-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, y la verdad que eso sonaba tentador en estos momentos-No puedo creer que lo estés pensando-dijo con una sonrisa más dulce, me reí, ni siquiera yo podía creer que lo estuviera pensando, cuando dejamos de reír, le eche un vistazo a la casa de nuevo.

-Supongo que debo entrar.

-Tal vez-dijo bajito como yo, suspire y me arme de valor.

-Entonces… ¿te veré de nuevo Edward Masen?

-Eso espero ángel.-sonreí y me sonroje, me acerque a él para despedirme, me levante en la punta de mis pies para besar su mejilla, fácilmente él era 15 cm más alto que yo, pero cuando me estiré también me tropecé y él me atrapo por la cintura, levantándome hasta su altura, quedamos tan cerca, su aliento se mezclaba con él mío, y justo donde sus manos me sostenían sentía un cosquilleo. Su aliento se hizo entrecortado al igual que el mío, y sin pensarlo uní mis labios con los suyos, sintiéndome libre, él me besaba con pasión, locura, desenfreno, y me encantaba, era una sensación tan nueva, yo intentaba seguirle el ritmo pero al final solo podía dejar que él hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera, sus labios sin duda eran perfectos para mí, nunca me cansaría de esto, su sabor era embriagante, adictivo. Cuando nos separamos ambos teníamos la respiración entrecortada y seguía abrazada a él. Mis brazos seguían amarrados a su cuello donde ni siquiera me había dado cuenta los había puesto, él sonrió coqueto.-Me gustas preciosa.-sonreí dulcemente.

-Tú también me gustas. Pero ahora debo entrar-dije un tanto triste.

-Podemos vernos luego.

-Eso me gustaría.

-Paso por ti mañana.

-Aquí estaré.

-Entonces…hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.-me dio un último casto beso y se separo de mí, sonreí como tonta al verlo alejarse, él subió a su moto y me sonrió por última vez antes de irse.

Entre a mi casa con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero apenas di un paso dentro me tope con la mirada inquisitoria de mi madre, mi padre estaba sentado en el sillón mirando el periódico.

-Me quieres explicar donde demonios te metiste todo el día.

-Solo fui a dar un paseo mamá.

-No creas que no sabemos el desplante que le hiciste a Jacob, por Dios llego todo golpeado a la fiesta y para rematar nos dijo que te fuiste con un desconocido.

-Bueno mamá, si Jacob les contó todos también debió decirles porque le paso lo que le paso, es más la única que puede pedir explicaciones aquí soy yo, ¿Cómo está eso de que ya todo está arreglado para que me case con Jacob? Acaso me iba a enterar el día de la boda o pensabas decírmelo alguna vez.

-Isabella no le levantes la voz a tu madre-dijo mi padre mirándome enojado, bufe desesperada.

-¿Quién era el bastardo con quien te fuiste Isabella? No puedo creer que mi hija haya largado con un desconocido.

-Primero que nada madre no lo llames así sí no lo conoces. Y segundo no es un desconocido, es la primera persona que en realidad puedo confiar, porque por lo visto ni en ustedes puedo hacerlo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves muchachita?! No volverás a ver a ese tipo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ya me escuchaste.

-Está loca madre. Yo veré a Edward si es lo que quiero, llevo toda mi vida deseando sentir lo que él me hace sentir…

-¡ISABELLA!

-Libertad madre, libertad. Me deja ser yo, decir lo que quiero decir, no tengo que ser una chica educada todo el tiempo y puedo confiar en él.

-Mira niña solo vete a tu cuarto, nosotros hablaremos con los padres de Jacob para arreglar todas las tonterías que hiciste, espero que el amor de ese chico por ti sea suficiente como para que te perdone y todo siga como antes.

-No lo entiendes madre. No me interesa que Jacob me perdone, N-O V-O-Y A C-A-S-A-R-M-E C-O-N É-L.-estaba harta de esto, lo odiaba, no quería seguir viviendo encerrada aquí, sin poder decidir nada por mi cuenta.

-No sabes lo que dices, ahora vete a tu cuarto.

-No.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Ya me escuchaste.

-Isabella has lo que te dice tu madre.

-No.

-¡Isabella!

-Saben una cosa, de aquí no me pienso mover hasta que no entiendan que no pretendo casarme con Jacob, ni ahora ni nunca. Y que si algún día decido casarme será por amor, porque es mi decisión.

-Sí tú no te casas con Jacob tú te largas de mi casa.-dijo mi padre de pronto enojado, lo miré más que sorprendida, dolida.

-¿Hablas enserio?

-Sí, toda tu vida te he dado todo y la única vez que te pido algo a cambio me sales con esto.

-Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo. Tú me diste cosas que yo nunca te pedí, nunca quise todo ese dinero y cosas. Y lo que tú m estas pidiendo es una locura, me pides que una mi vida a un hombre por el que no siento nada.

-Ya dije Isabella. Es tu decisión.

-Está bien, entonces supongo que me voy.-dije sin más, ninguno se inmuto si quiera, no podía creer que ellos prefirieran a Jacob que a mí, solo quería llorar, por primera vez enserio me daba cuenta de la clase de padres que tenía, di un paso a la escalera para ir por mis cosas pero entonces mi padre me detuvo.

-No. Ya que tú no querías esas cosas no las necesitas así que todo se quedara aquí.-no podía creer lo que me estaba haciendo, solo asentí, baje la mirada y camine hasta la entrada, tome el picaporte, salí de la casa con el corazón partido en miles de pedacitos, solté un par de lágrimas mientras caminaba por la calle, estaba sola, sin nada más que el vestido que llevaba. Camine sin rumbo y de pronto empezó a llover, genial mi día no podía ir mejor, y sin darme cuenta llegue al edificio donde Edward me había traído más temprano, sin pensar mucho las cosas entre, no sabía que esperaba, es decir, no podía pedirle quedarme con él, pero tal vez me permitiera pasar la noche aquí y mañana buscaría algún lugar y un trabajo o algo así. Pero para mi mala suerte él no estaba, por lo que recordaba de nuestra plática él trabajaba los fines de semana en la noche en un bar, así que por eso es que no estaba en casa, me senté contra la pared a esperarlo, estaba empapada, seguro mañana amanecería enferma.

Pasaron las horas y me dieron las dos de la mañana ahí sentada, ya no quería seguir llorando, no valía la pena, pensé en irme de una buena vez, tal vez él conoció a alguien esta noche y fue a otro lado, y por alguna razón eso me dolió aun más, me levante decidida a irme pero entonces una cabellera cobriza apareció por la escalera, me quede tiesa, él era tan guapo, ¿Por qué tenía este efecto en mí?, su cabello tenía gotitas de lluvia que escurrían por su chamarra de cuero, de pronto levanto su mirada y se topo con la mía.

-¿Bella?-pregunto sorprendido, claro que lo estaba, que demonios se suponía que yo debía hacer aquí, de pronto una ansiedad se apodero de mi cuerpo, hice mal en venir aquí, no debí hacerlo.

-Yo…solo…no importa, ya me voy.

-No, espera. ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estas tan mojada?

-Fui la lluvia no te preocupes. Y no importa…

-Ven, si no te quitas eso seguro te enfermas.

-No hace falta yo…

-Bella-dijo serio, era como una orden pero de alguna forma era diferente a cuando mi padre ordenaba algo y la razón era que él lo hacía por mí, por que estuviera bien, mientras mi padre lo hacía por…la verdad no sé porque lo hace.

-Bien.-acepte y él abrió la puerta de su apartamento, entramos y todo estaba oscuro, él encendió las luces de toda la sala y se quito la chaqueta.

-Ven te prestaré algo de ropa.

-Dudo que tengas algo que me quede.

-No, pero todo será mejor a que mañana estés enferma.-entramos a su habitación y él empezó a buscar entre sus cosas algo para cambiarme, yo estaba parada en medio de la habitación, no pensé que algún día estaría en esta situación.-Ahora me dirás ¿Qué fue lo que paso, para que terminaras aquí?

-Sí te molesta puedo irme.

-No es eso Bella, pero bueno no pareces la clase de chica que iría a la casa de un desconocido en medio de la noche solo porque sí.

-No eres un desconocido.

-Tampoco es como si me conocieras de toda la vida.

-Enserio Edward dime si te molesta y me voy.

-No me molesta, solo quiero saber ¿Qué paso?

-Mis padres me echaron de la casa. Bien.-dije enojada.

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo que paso con Jacob.

-¿El idiota del parque?

-Sí-me tendió una camiseta negra y un pants gris.

-Toma ponte esto, haré chocolate caliente.

-Gracias.-me puse la camiseta que me quedo excesivamente grande, me llegaba a las rodillas y me puse el pants pero apenas lo solté cayó al suelo, lo subí de nuevo y volvió a caer al suelo, así que decidí mejor no usarlo, al final la camiseta me quedaba muy larga, salí de la habitación y fui a la sala, donde Edward no estaba, pero supuse que en algún punto llegaría, así que lo espere sentada en el sofá, mirando la vista de la ciudad mientras la lluvia caí sobre ella, entonces Edward entro a la habitación. Se acerco y me tendió la taza de chocolate.-Gracias.

-¿Ya estás mejor?

-Eso creo. Deje el pants porque no me quedaba.-dije al notar que miraba mis piernas desnudas.

-Claro. ¿Y quieres hablar de lo de tus padres?

-Te puedo decir algo.-él asintió-No pareces la clase de chico que le gusta escuchar los problemas de las personas.

-La verdad no.-dijo con una sonrisa dulce-Pero puedo hacer una excepción. Así que…

-Bueno, mis padres se enteraron de todo lo que paso en el parque, porque Jacob les contó todo. Y mi madre seguía con la tonta idea de que le debía una disculpa a Jacob y que lo de la locura de casarnos seguía en marcha y yo le dije que no quería casarme con él y no lo haría así que ella se molesto me grito le grite y mi padre me dijo que si no me casaba con Jacob podía irme de la casa así que me fui pero me dejo en claro que no podía llevarme nada porque eso no era mío, así que salí de mi casa y empecé a caminar por ahí, y el único lugar que conozco aparte de mi casa y la de todos los amigos de mis padres que seguro no me iban a recibir ni locos, era aquí, por eso vine a pedirte si podría pasar la noche aquí, mañana buscaré un lugar para quedarme y un trabajo.

-Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, ángel.

-Gracias.

-¿Hace cuanto esperabas?

-Un par de horas.

-Espero que no te enfermes-dijo pasando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-¿Y tú? ¿No te mojaste en la moto?

-Un poco pero estoy bien.

En cuanto terminamos de tomar el chocolate él llevo las tazas a la cocina, yo me quede ahí en la sala esperando, cuando regreso me quede mirando sus hermosos y profundos ojos verdes hasta que volví a la realidad.

-Mmmm, ¿tienes cobijas para acomodar el sofá?

-Claro, pero no te preocupes yo arreglo esto y tú te quedas en mi habitación.

-¿Qué? No. Edward ya haces mucho con dejarme quedar aquí, yo soy más pequeña y puedo dormir aquí, tú te quedas en tu habitación.

-Bella tal vez no soy la clase de chico educado y todo eso pero puedo ser un caballero, así que yo me quedaré aquí y tú haya.

-Pero…

-Anda.

-Está bien, pero quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con esto.

-Solo ve-dijo con una sonrisa, me acerque a él y lo abrace por la cintura.

-Gracias Edward. Buenas noches-dije dejando un beso en su pecho, me separé de él con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Bella.-dijo besando el tope de mi cabeza.

Luego de eso yo me fui la habitación para dormir, no pude dormir mucho, era mucho para un solo día, pero debía ser fuerte, debía pensar en las cosas buenas, tal vez hoy perdí todo lo que tuve pero gane lo que más desee toda mi vida. Mi libertad.

A la mañana siguiente cuando me levante Edward aun dormía así que me propuse hacerle un rico desayuno como agradecimiento de que me dejara quedarme, así que le preparé café, tostadas, huevos, tocino y jugo de naranja. Luego fui a despertarlo, él estaba dormido casi hecho bolita en la en el sillón, su cabello estaba aun más enredado que lo normal y su cara reflejaba total tranquilidad, era muy guapo. Moví un mechón de su cabello con dulzura, estaba justo frente a él tentada a probar sus labios de nuevo, así que me acerque con cuidado y bese sus labios con cuidado entonces sentí como alguien me levantaba, solté un pequeño grito, eran su fuertes manos aferrándome por la cintura, él tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración seguía acompasada, así que seguía dormido, me acomodo a su lado, a penas cabíamos en ese pequeño espacio, yo estaba encerrada entre el sillón y sus fuertes brazos que me pegaban a su cuerpo posesivamente, sonreí, él era tan tierno dormido, bese sus labios de nuevo y una bonita sonrisa se dibujo en ellos, sonreí, me debatía entre dejarlo dormir o despertarlo para ir a desayunar, pero entonces él abrió sus bonitos ojos.

-¿Bella?

-Hola-dije suave.

-¿Cómo…

-Bueno venía a despertarte pero me atrapaste-dije con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien, vamos preparé el desayuno.

-No debiste.

-Es una forma de agradecerte que me dejes quedar y me prestes tu cama.-dije con una sonrisa, nos levantamos y fuimos hasta la cocina, nos sentamos en los taburetes y mientras platicábamos de puras tonterías desayunamos. Luego de limpiar un poco el apartamento Edward me invito a dar una vuelta en la moto, yo amaba esa moto así que acepte, paseamos por todas las calles, sentía las miradas de las señoras sobre nosotros, seguro mis padres se enterarían pronto de esto, luego fuimos a las afueras de la ciudad, llevaba mi vestido blanco, puesto que no tenía nada más.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Es un lugar secreto-dijo con una sonrisa, me ayudo a bajar de la moto y nos introdujimos en el bosque, caminamos entre las ramas, él iba ayudándome para que no me cayera, hasta que llegamos a un claro, era perfecto.

-Es hermoso Edward ¿Cuándo lo encontraste?

-Hace años, es el único lugar donde puedo estar sin que toda la gente del pueblo me señale.

-Son idiotas Edward, no ven más allá de sus narices y no pueden ver algo que no encaja en su perfecto mundo porque lo atacan.-él sonrió dulcemente, tomo mi mano y me llevo al centro del lugar, nos sentamos ahí frente a frente.

-¿Algún día me contaras tu historia?-pregunte curiosa.

-¿Enserio quieres saberlo?

-Sí.

-Entonces tal vez algún día te lo cuente.

-¿Por qué no me quieres contar ahora?

-¿La verdad?-asentí-Temo que te alejes.

-¿Por qué?

-Es lo que todos hacen.

-Yo no me alejaré.

-Eso mismo decían los demás.

-Somos amigos Edward, no me alejaré de ti.

-Tal vez deberías hacerlo. No soy bueno Bella.

-Para mí si lo eres.

-Es porque no me conoces.

-Sí te conozco. Eres bueno.

-No lo soy Bella.

-Digas lo que digas no me alejaré de ti.

-No quiero que lo hagas.

Nos quedamos ahí en silencio por un rato, y luego de unas horas estuvimos viendo el cielo que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba nublado ahora era claro y hermoso. Me levante para sacudir mi vestido un poco y sin querer tropecé cayendo sobre Edward, él me miro a los ojos y luego mis labios, y me beso, amaba sus labios y me deje llevar, cuando nos separamos nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas.

-No deberías fijarte en mí.

-¿Qué pasa si ya lo hice?

-No quiero lastimarte.

-No lo harás.

-Tengo miedo a perderte.

-No pasará.-dije y lo volví a besar, era algo nuevo para mí, nunca hacía este tipo de cosas, pero amaba esto. Pasamos el día ahí hasta que regresamos al departamento para que él fuera a trabajar.

-No estoy seguro de dejar sola.-dijo en la puerta del apartamento cuando nos estábamos despidiendo, no sabía en que termino habíamos quedado, éramos amigos pero de vez en cuando nos besábamos así como así, era difícil de explicar pero para ambos parecía funcionar.

-Estaré bien.

-Prométeme que no saldrás, es tarde y podría pasarte algo.

-Te lo prometo.

-Bueno vuelvo más tarde entonces.

-Claro.-se acerco y me dio un suave beso en los labios, un beso que obviamente respondí, sonreí como tonta y por fin se fue, aun no era muy tarde así que no tenía sueño, encontré un libro en la mesita de noche, parecía desgastado, empecé a hojearlo, el titulo ya casi no se veía pero podía distinguirse que decía "Tess" había leído esa novela un par de veces antes, era un bello libro, de esos que no te pintan un final feliz, y por más que intentabas amar a algún personaje simplemente no se daba, es decir, lo amas y de pronto cometían los errores que la gente normalmente comete, hubo tanto drama en esa novela, tantas tragedias, tanto dolor, que al final te das cuenta que tu vida no es tan mala.

Me pregunte porque Edward leía esto, pero no le mucha importancia simplemente me puse a leer un rato, sin darme cuenta me quede dormida y desperté cuando escuche la puerta abrirse, traía la misma playera que él me había prestado ayer, y así salí a buscarlo, pero al verlo me quede de piedra, traía el labio roto y la ceja también, se veía mal. Camine hasta él preocupada, al verme se quedo tieso, parecía sorprendido.

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunte tocando su rostro con cuidado.

-Creí que ya estarías dormida.

-Lo estaba pero te escuche y me desperté. ¿Qué te paso?

-Lamento haberte despertado.

-Edward dime qué te paso.

-No es nada, fue un idiota en el bar.

-Ven-tome su mano y lo lleve hasta la cama, fui por un traste con agua tibia y un trapito, me senté a su lado y con cuidado limpie sus heridas, por fortuna no eran muy profundas, así que no era nada grave, mientras lo limpiaba él me veía profundamente, parecía realmente sorprendido, me pregunte porque, pero aun más me sorprendía esto, él tenía la pose y vestimenta de un chico malo pero no lo era, yo lo sabía.-Ya está.-recogí las cosas y las lleve al baño de nuevo, regrese al cuarto y lo miré a los ojos, él seguía mirándome así, profundamente, como si quisiera preguntarme mil cosas.-Debes dormir-dije por fin, él se levanto y yo también.

-Voy al sofá.

-No. Tú duermes acá y yo me voy al sofá.

-Bella ya hablamos de esto.

-Sí, pero ahora necesitas descansar y en ese sofá no lo vas lograr.

-No importa y estoy bien no te preocupes. Así que yo me voy al sofá y tú te quedas acá.

-No.

-Bella.

-Bien, quieres que duerma aquí lo haré, pero solo sí tú también te quedas.

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Sí, yo me quedo aquí sí tú también te quedas.

-No creo que eso sea buena idea.

-Claro que lo es, tú de este lado y yo del otro, la cama es grande, cabemos los dos perfectamente.-me miro aun no muy convencido-Por mí.-dije haciendo un gesto del gato con botas, él me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Harás eso cada que quieras que haga algo?

-Si es necesario, sí.

-Bien, nos quedaremos aquí los dos.

-Sí.-dije feliz, nos acomodamos cada uno de un lado de la cama, quedando frente a frente, mirándonos a los ojos, tome su mano por debajo de las sabanas, al principio se sorprendió pero entonces tomo mi mano con fuerza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo, sonreí.-Así que te gusta Tess-dije para hablar con él.

-Es un clásico, más creíble que Romeo y Julieta.-dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Tal vez pero es muy trágica.

-¿La has leído?

-Sí, es una de mis favoritas, pero aun así creo que es muy triste.

-Tal vez es triste pero al final que vida no lo es.

-Sí. Pero deberías verlo de otro modo, esa novela es muy triste pero también te das cuenta que tu vida no es tan mala a comparación.

-¿Y qué pasa si mi vida es tan mala como esa?

-Bueno, entonces debes intentar mejorar eso. Todos tenemos malos momentos en los que creemos que no hay salida pero siempre hay un rayito de sol al final del túnel-él sonrió dulcemente.

-Creo que ya encontré a mi rayito de sol-dijo mirándome a los ojos y con su sonrisa dulce y sincera, sonreí de vuelta y ahí nos quedamos, un par de locos sin rumbo que de alguna manera se habían encontrado, somos tan diferentes pero dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen, y sin duda creía en ello, Edward tal vez no era la clase de chico que siempre soñé, era mejor.

Cuando desperté al siguiente día estaba fuertemente abrazada a su pecho y él me tenía rodeada por sus brazos, se sentía una calidez por todo mi cuerpo y una sonrisa se pinto en mi rostro, no quería levantarme, quería seguir aquí a su lado el resto del tiempo.

**Edward Pov**

Ella era tan diferente, única para mí, era dulce, tierna, amable, era mi "Rayito de sol" al final del túnel. Muchas veces en mi vida he cometido errores pero con ella sabía que no era así, con ella todo se sentía correcto, cuando sus labios tocaban los míos era como un remolino de emociones que me movían todo dentro de mí, amaba la forma que me miraba y se preocupaba por mí, nunca sentí esto antes, nunca tuve a alguien que cuidara de mí de esta manera, y sin duda una de mis cosas favoritas era despertar con ella a mi lado, era algo único y hacía latir mi corazón desesperado, su calor se expandía por mi cuerpo y dejaba una calidez en mi corazón, la estreche entre mis brazos sentía que cuando despertara no estaría aquí, pero no, cuando desperté ella me veía con una bonita sonrisa pintada en los labios, tal vez mi vida estaba jodida pero por ella era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, podría ser la clase de hombre que ella merecía, podía hacerlo, por ella.

-Hola-dijo bajito.

-Hola mi ángel.-dije con una sonrisa, para mí ella era eso y más, era mi ángel, mi luz, mi ventana a la felicidad, se acerco y me dio un suave beso en los labios, sus labios se había vuelto mi adicción, eran dulces, suaves y se amoldaban perfectamente a los míos, como su cuerpo encajaba con el mío, como dos piezas de rompecabezas.

-¿Cómo dormiste?-la verdad no recordaba haber dormido tan bien en mucho tiempo, por fin sentía que había descansado y había pasado buena noche.

-Perfectamente.

-Yo también-dijo acomodándose en mi pecho, sonreí, amaba tenerla así de cerca.

Ayer hablamos de todo un poco, pero aun no le había dicho nada de mí, era difícil, después de haberles contado a "mis amigos" como fue mi vida, ellos poco a poco se habían alejado, la última vez que hable de eso me quede solo, y temía perderla a ella, aunque me prometía no alejarse, temía, porque todos había dicho lo mismo, y al final se habían alejado. No podía ni pensar en que ella se fuera, pero también sabía que sí quería tener algo serio con ella debía contarle mi vida, debía decirle todo, porque si la perdía más adelante por no haberle contado tal vez no podría seguir adelante con mi vida. Desayunamos en mi pijama en la sala, ella se veía hermosa con esa simple camiseta, me encantaba como le quedaba mi ropa, se sentía como si fuera mía y me gustaba esa sensación. Después de recoger la habitación me pidió la acompañara al centro para buscar un trabajo aunque fuera de medio tiempo, yo le dije que no hacía falta, pero ella dijo que sí puesto que quería ir a la universidad y poder mantenerse sola, se veía en ella que quería salir adelante, que podía hacerlo sin ayuda de nadie pero aun así, para mí era un frágil y dulce princesa que debía proteger, un tanto irónico ya que nunca había sido precisamente un caballero.

Ella me recordaba la época en que yo también quería ir a la Universidad, cumplir muchas cosas, ahora mis sueños habían cambiado, me habría gustado mucho terminar una carrera pero al final no se había dado, ahora soñaba con algún día abrir mi propio Bar en Nueva York, ahí todo era mejor que aquí, ahí no te señalaban si hacías algo "incorrecto".

Íbamos en la calle tomados de la mano, no recordaba haber hecho algo así alguna vez pero me gustaba, mientras fuera con ella. Pasamos por una cafetería en la que solicitaban personal, ella me pidió la esperara mientras preguntaba, así que me quede afuera viendo el lugar, parecía tranquilo, sería bueno para Bella, no se veía peligroso, aunque ojala saliera temprano pues aquí cerca estaba la zona de los Bares y demás y entonces podría pasarle algo. Bella salió y me sonrió lanzándose a mis brazos colgándose de mi cuello y besando mis labios.

-Me dieron el trabajo. Inicio el Lunes.-dijo feliz.

-Felicidades pequeña.-dije con dulzura, ella me sacaba un lado que no conocía de mí, me di cuenta que llevaba el mismo bonito vestido con el que la había conocido, recordé que sus padres la echaron de su casa sin nada, ella sin duda necesitaba más ropa, porque aunque amaba ese vestido por la forma en que le quedaba, no podía ponerse a diario lo mismo-Creo que deberíamos ir a la plaza-dije más para mí que para ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Necesitas ropa.

-Bueno sí, pero creo que lo mejor es esperar a que me den mi primer sueldo.

-Yo puedo comprarla para ti-dije mientras caminábamos, tenía dinero ahorrado y me pagaban muy bien en el Bar así que podía comprarle lo que ella me pidiera.

-No Edward. Eso sería demasiado.

-¿Por qué siempre que quiero hacer algo bonito para ti, me pones peros?-dije con una sonrisa, al final le compraría la ropa, no era mucho, solo me nacía hacerlo por ella.

-Porque no está bien que lo hagas. Ya haces demasiado por mí.-acaso no se daba cuenta que ella hacía mil veces más por mí, desde que se está quedando conmigo, deje de beber después del trabajo, deje de fumar para calmar los nervios y sin duda llevaba una mejor vida y eso que solo llevaba un par de días.

-Tú haces más por mí de lo que te imaginas.

Al final después de discutir mucho con Bella, acepto lo de la ropa, así que fuimos a la plaza, todos nos miraban demasiado diría yo, pero tal vez era difícil de creer que ella estuviera conmigo, entramos a una tienda y Bella se midió unos pantalones y playeras, todo se le veía perfecto, ella se veía hermosa con todo, escogió un par de pantalones y unas playeras, de pronto la perdí de vista y luego volvió con un par de cambios de ropa interior, más bien era lencería, no muy atrevida pero sí que me llamaba la atención ver a Bella con ellos, ella estaba sonrojada y a mí me parecía adorable. Pague todo y salimos de ahí con un par de bolsas, pasamos por una zapatería y casi tuve que rogarle porque escogiera mínimo unos tenis para sus conjuntos nuevos, ella tomo unos en color negro y me fije en que talla los había escogido para conseguirle unas sandalias y unas zapatillas, ella dijo que era demasiado pero para mí no había suficiente para ella.

Al llegar a la casa, le hice espacio en mis cajones para que acomodara su ropa, era raro, nunca había compartido tantas cosas con alguien, pero me gustaba esto.

El Lunes ella entro a trabajar y mientras ella estaba en el trabajo aproveche para llenar la despensa y comprar un par de cosas que faltaban en el apartamento, luego a las 6 de la tarde que salía de su trabajo pase por ella, apenas me vio sonrió y corrió hasta mí, me encantaba como me recibía, siempre me daba una sonrisa enorme y un beso como si no nos hubiéramos visto en meses y me encantaba, nuestra rutina era así, en la mañana desayunábamos juntos y luego ella se iba a trabajar, pasaba por ella diario, y pasábamos el resto del día juntos, excepto el fin de semana, de jueves a domingo yo debía ir a trabajar al Bar, ya me faltaba tan poco para juntar el dinero para irme del pueblo, pero ese era otro punto que quería tratar con Bella, no quería alejarme de ella, así que le pediría se fuera conmigo, ella había dicho que también se quería ir tal vez y aceptaría.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En nosotros.-dije mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, llevábamos casi 3 semanas juntos, y había sido la gloria.

-Específicamente.

-Pues es algo que quiero contarte.-había llegado el momento, si quería que nos fuéramos juntos, que empezáramos desde cero juntos entonces debía contarle todo.

-¿Qué?

-Mi historia.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

-Quiero hacerlo.-ella se giro y me miro a los ojos, llego el momento.-Bueno mi nombre completo es Edward Anthony Cullen Masen.

-¿Cullen? ¿Cómo Carlisle Cullen?-pregunto, todos en este jodido pueblo lo conocían, era la eminencia de los negocios, un hombre rico con la familia perfecta.

-Sí, él es mi padre.-ella se sorprendió.

-¿Por qué vives aquí entonces?

-Él y yo no hablamos hace años.

-¿Qué paso?

-Bueno cuando tenía 6 años mi madre decidió que había llegado el momento de que mi padre me conociera, yo crecí sin él, no tenía la menor idea de quién era, pero mi madre siempre hablaba de él como un hombre bueno, así que esa tarde fue y me dejo ahí, se despidió y dijo que me amaba, con el tiempo la odie por dejarme, si me amaba no lo hubiera hecho, ahí fue que mi vida se fue en picada, en esa casa ya había una familia construida y yo no encajaba ahí. Esme la madre de sus hijos, me odio desde el primer momento, pues era la prueba de que su familia no era tan perfecta, así que desde ese momento estuvo en mi contra, Carlisle me dijo que estaría para mí siempre, pero él tenía tantos negocios que casi no lo veía, cuando tenía 15 años cuando todo se volvió peor, siempre fui el marginado de la familia, en vacaciones y eventos salían ellos 4, yo siempre estaba solo en la casa con el ama de llaves, sus hijos son gemelos, mayores que yo por 2 años, Rosalie y Jasper, ambos crecieron en cuna de plata, eran consentidos, en especial Rosalie, ella creía que merecía todo y más, así que era muy difícil para mí tratarlos, Jasper era más tranquilo pero igual sentía repulsión hacía mí, Esme empezó a mentirle a Carlisle, le decía que había encontrado cervezas y cigarrillos en mi cuarto, en ese tiempo yo ni siquiera había probado esas cosas, luego subió las acusaciones y dijo que yo consumía drogas, Carlisle me castigaba y regañaba cada vez más, yo siempre me quedaba callado, después de darme cuenta que él nunca confiaría en mí sobre ella simplemente deje de pelear, entonces un día ella le dijo a Carlisle que me había encontrado espiando a Rosalie en la ducha, y su hija la secundo en eso, lloraba como si yo la hubiera lastimado, yo nunca había hecho tal cosa, estaba enojado porque ellos querían mandarme a un internado, no me lo merecía, tenía las mejores calificaciones de la escuela y no hacía nada de lo que Esme decía, pero él no confiaba en mí, así que un día simplemente me escape de la casa, me lleve un poco de ropa y dinero que tenía ahorrado, pase un par de días en la calle, y en el fondo esperaba que él me buscara, pero nunca lo hizo, incluso ahora no lo ha hecho, en ese tiempo conocí a Alec Vulturi, él era mucho mayor tenía 23 años y yo solo 16, él me dijo que me pagaría buen dinero si hacía unas entregas para él, yo no sabía que había en esas bolsas simplemente las llevaba a donde me decía para conseguir el dinero, pero en una de esas ocasiones uno de los hombres me regalo una bolsita, yo no sabía que era ni como se usaba y él me enseño a hacerlo, ahí probé las drogas por primera vez, me sentía relajado y por mucho tiempo me perdí en ellas, luego me recupere un poco las deje porque me di cuenta de lo bajo que estaba cayendo, así que conseguí otro empleo, en el bar, tenía 17 y solo me pudieron contratar de mesero, pero no era tan malo, me pagaban bien y solo era unos días a la semana, con mi primer sueldo rente este lugar, y fui comprando unos cuantos muebles, tuve un par de recaídas en las drogas después de eso, pero nunca fue igual que antes, deje las drogas pero empecé a fumar para calmar mis nervios y a veces me quedaba en el bar y tomaba de más, simplemente ya no me importaba nada.

-Pero tú no eres así yo…

-Tú me cambiaste Bella, desde que llegaste a mi vida me di cuenta que no podía seguir con la misma mierda de siempre, quería ser el hombre que tú te merecías, así que deje todo eso, desde que estás conmigo no he vuelto a tomar o fumar y mucho menos las drogas.-ella se lanzo a mis brazos y me abrazo, hace mucho que dejo de doler lo de Carlisle, ya no me interesaba que él viera por mí, pero aun así era difícil.

-¿Por eso tenías miedo a que me fuera?

-Sí, la última vez que le conté todo esto a alguien ellos se alejaron de mí, estuve solo por mucho tiempo, hasta que te conocí.

-Y nunca más volverás a estar solo. Siempre vamos a estar juntos, yo seré tu amiga, tu compañera, lo que tú quieras que sea.

-Quiero que seas mi todo Bella, no solo mi amiga, quiero que seas mi guía, mi amante, mi luz, quiero que siempre estés en mi vida.

-Oh Edward, yo también quiero eso para nosotros.

-Por eso quiero proponerte algo.

-¿Qué?

-Primero quiero pedirte que seas mía, mi novia.

-Claro que sí, aunque yo creía que ya lo era.-dijo con una sonrisa, sonreí yo también la veía así.

-Y también quería decirte que, con el dinero que he ahorrado por fin puedo rentar un apartamento en Nueva York para irnos de aquí, claro si tú quieres irte conmigo.

-Eso suena perfecto, claro que me quiero ir contigo.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí.-dijo con una sonrisa, sonreí y me acerque a dejar un beso en sus labios.-¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-En una semana.

-Bien, tengo que dejar mi trabajo entonces.

-Eso creo. Pero si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscar algo haya.

-Sí eso estaría bien, ¿y tú?

-Bueno el dueño del bar, Santiago, conoce a varios dueños de Bares allá, así que me consiguió un par de entrevistas, algo saldrá.

-Oh por Dios no puedo creer que vayamos a hacer esto, vamos a iniciar desde cero, juntos.

-Lo sé, es un gran paso. ¿Estás segura?

-Más que segura.-dijo con una sonrisa, esa noche dormimos abrazados como cada noche desde aquel día, con el tiempo se volvía más difícil tenerla así de cerca, era una tentación muy grande, pero yo quería respetarla, la deseaba como un loco pero jamás le faltaría al respeto, no a ella. Esa semana arreglamos las maletas y algunas cosas que nos llevaríamos a nuestro nuevo departamento, Bella dejo su trabajo en la cafetería, esa tarde estuve esperándola afuera mientras ella hablaba con el gerente, cuando la vi salir me sonrió pero entonces un tipo la tomo del brazo girándola para hablarle, no me gusto su forma de tomarla, pudo haberla lastimado.

-¡Mike basta!-escuche a Bella jalando su brazo para que él la soltara.

-Bella por favor-entonces se acerco a ella intentando besarla y entonces vi todo rojo, con mi Bella podría ser todo un caballero pero ese maldito se atrevió a tocar lo que es mío, me acerque y tome a Bella por la cintura, le ganaba por una cabeza al idiota y de inmediato note como su semblante cambio, el estúpido me tenía miedo, sonreí y me acerque a Bella dejando un beso en su cuello, y ella sonrió dulcemente.

-Nos vamos cariño.

-Claro-tome su mano y ella comenzó a avanzar pero antes de dar un paso me acerque al idiota.

-Tócala de nuevo y te mato-dije con voz profunda, él se quedo helado, así me gire y envolví mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de mi chica y salimos de ahí, subimos a mi moto y dimos un par de vueltas por la plaza, ella con su gran sonrisa y con el viento moviendo su cabello, era una visión hermosa. Era nuestra última noche en el apartamento, estábamos acostados en la cama mirándonos a los ojos, veía un brillo en sus ojos que no había visto antes era hermoso.

-Sabes de qué me di cuenta hoy-dijo bajito, nuestras manos jugaban entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-¿Qué?-dije en el mismo tono.

-Cuando Mike intento besarme, no solo sentí enojo porque me besara sin mi consentimiento si no que también me di cuenta que no quería sentir los labios de nadie más que los tuyos, no quería que me tocara, sentía como mi cuerpo lo repelía. Me di cuenta de que….que te amo Edward. Te amo.-dijo mirándome a los ojos, era como vivir en un sueño.

-Sabes Bella cada día siento que un día voy a despertar y tú serás solo la hermosa chica que camina por el parque con un imbécil que no te merece. Pero cuando despierto y estás aquí siento mi corazón latir desbocado, es la mejor sensación que he sentido en toda mi vida y cuando te veo a los ojos solo puedo pensar en lo mucho que amo tu sonrisa, tu mirada, tu cabello, me doy cuenta que te amo cada día más. Te amo Bella, mi Bella.-nos besamos con lentitud dejando que nuestras lenguas jugaran, de pronto sin darme cuenta estaba sobre ella y sus piernas me hacían espacio entre ellas-Bella-dije entre gemido y pregunta, no quería llegar más allá si ella no quería.

-Quiero hacerlo Edward, quiero que esta última noche aquí sea nuestra noche. Quiero que me hagas el amor.

-Oh Bella.-mis labios se unieron a los suyos y mi lengua recorrió su boca completamente, su sabor era dulce y adictivo, era una locura, pero amaba cada sensación.-Te amo tanto mi ángel.

-Yo también te amo Edward.

Nos besamos ahora con más pasión y fui sacando poco a poco la playera que se había convertido en su pijama, sus piel era suave delicada, perfecta, quite la playera por completo y por fin me deleite con eso que había deseado ver desde que compro la lencería en la tienda, mi imaginación no le hacía justicia, era el rostro de la lujuria y siendo tan inocente era una fuerza imparable para mí.

Bese su cuello dejando una ligera marca roja ahí, amaba como se veía, cuando otros la vieran sabrían que ella era mía, ella también beso mi cuello podría jurar que había dejado una marca parecida, y no pude más que sonreír, ella me quito la playera y el pantalón de pijama, estaba ansioso por tocar todo su cuerpo, así que con lentitud le quite su hermosa lencería de color negro, y me pasee por todo su hermoso cuerpo besando, lamiendo, chupando y acariciando cada parte de ella, ella jadeaba bajito y su pecho subía y bajaba, era una visión excitante.

Lleve mi mano a su centro, ella jadeo al sentir mis dedos jugando con su botón y luego un orgasmo la golpeo, era muy receptiva y me encantaba, cuando regreso a la tierra, yo ya me había quitado el bóxer, su boquita estaba entre abierta y sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cuerpo era cubierto por una fina capa de sudor.

-Mírame mi amor-dije para que abriera sus ojos, quería ver sus ojos cuando la hiciera mía, sabía que tal vez le dolería pero al final la llevaría a que disfrutara, para mí ella era la importante, abrió sus ojitos poco a poco y enredo sus brazos en mi cuello, mirándonos a los ojos era como decirnos miles de cosas que las palabras no podían explicar, me introduje en ella poco a poco, sus ojos se cerraron de golpe y sus manos me tomaron por los hombros con fuerza-Tranquila mi niña, ya pasará.

Poco a poco sentí como se relajaba y entonces empecé a moverme con lentitud, era como tocar el cielo con los dedos, un momento tan único, tan íntimo que temía romperlo, poco a poco comencé a mover más rápido sentí sus paredes cerrarse a mi alrededor y su orgasmo llego fuerte causando que el mío también llegara, fue simplemente el momento perfecto. Dormimos abrazados desnudos, en el que fue nuestro primer hogar, juntos, el lugar donde nos dijimos te amo por primera vez y el mismo donde pasamos aquella primera tarde, fue perfecto.

Al día siguiente nosotros tomaríamos un vuelo, la moto llegaría allá también, al igual que nuestras cosas, pensamos en irnos en ella pero la verdad no quería que Bella pasara por un viaje de horas en moto, mi niña merecía lo mejor y eso sería muy cansado.

Al llegar al aeropuerto íbamos tomados de la mano y yo cargaba con las maletas, ella llevaba su bella sonrisa y el brillo hermoso en sus ojos, entonces cuando pasamos al área de espera ella se quedo tiesa. Un hombre no muy alto de cabello negro y ojos chocolate junto a una mujer un poco más bajita de cabello café claro y ojos verdes se acercaron a nosotros, de inmediato los reconocí, eran los padres de Bella.

-Isabella.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Vinimos por ti-dijo el hombre, de inmediato me tense qué demonios se creía ese maldito para llevarse a mi Bella, entonces el miedo me invadió, ella era menor de edad.

-No pienso irme con ustedes.

-No importa lo que quieras niña, eres menor de edad y te tienes que ir con nosotros.

-No es así, ayer fue mi cumpleaños recuerdan, soy mayor de edad y si quiero me puedo ir de aquí.

-Isabella.

-Ni te atrevas a decirme algo Charlie, después de la manera en que me corriste de la casa, solo porque no quise casarme con ese idiota, no tienes derecho alguno a decirme que hacer.

-No dejaré que te vayas con este bueno para nada.

-Él es mil veces mejor de lo que algún día llegara a ser Jacob, Charlie y aun así querías casarme con Jacob ¿no?

-Jacob tiene para darte un hogar.

-Edward me da algo que ninguno de ustedes me puede dar. Amor, libertad, respeto, él es mi lugar en este mundo.

-No sabes lo que dices.

-Bueno por mi ustedes pueden creer lo que quieran, para ustedes puede ser un error pero a mí es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida, y no pienso retractarme. Vámonos Edward.-caminamos hasta la entrada, aun no podía creer que ellos se hubieran presentado aquí, al llegar a nuestro lugares tome su mano y la gire para que me mirara.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.-dijo con una sonrisa.-Lamento que hayas visto eso.

-No importa.

-Jamás creí que vendrían aquí. Pero me alegro así dejamos todo claro.

-Un momento, ¿Por qué no dijiste lo de tu cumpleaños?

-Lo olvide, pero aun así me diste el mejor regalo del mundo.

-Te compraré un pastel cuando lleguemos.

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-Pero quiero hacerlo, fue tu primer cumpleaños a mi lado, debí darte un día perfecto.

-Fue un día perfecto.

-Te amo mi ángel.

-Te amo Edward.

….

….

….

_**6 años después**_

_**Bella Pov**_

Edward y yo pasamos por muchas cosas, tuvimos momentos malos y momentos buenos, pasamos miles de cosas juntos, celos, peleas, reconciliaciones, pero lo que siempre mantuvimos fue el amor el uno por el otro, durante mis años en la universidad él siempre pasaba a recogerme cuando salía de la escuela, se veía tan sexy parado al lado de su moto, era mi chico malo y lo amaba, amaba sus celos cuando veía alguien intentar invitarme a salir, era muy dulce, amaba que a mí siempre me tratara como todo un caballero, él era mi príncipe vestido de negro, mil veces mejor que un príncipe azul.

Después de graduarme en pediatría, hice mis practicas en uno de los mejores hospitales de Nueva York y mientras mi chico también avanzo bastante, paso de ser un barman a tener su propio lugar en el centro de la ciudad como uno de las mejores discotecas de Nueva York, luego de terminar mis practicas, me contrataron en el hospital y así entre los dos conseguimos una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, era muy bella y con grandes jardines, una piscina y muchas habitaciones, un lugar que planeábamos llenar muy pronto, ambos queríamos muchos hijos.

De nuestros padres no habíamos sabido nada, yo nunca les perdonaría a mis padres haberme echado de esa forma y Edward odiaba profundamente a Carlisle y lo entendía porque qué clase de padre simplemente deja a su hijo así, tal vez Edward huyo pero él no fue capaz ni de buscarlo, si yo hubiera estado en esa situación no me habría cansado de buscarlo y precisamente por eso queríamos hijos, queríamos cambiar la historia, queríamos mostrar que podíamos ser mejores.

Después de 3 años juntos nos habíamos casado por el civil, en ese momento no teníamos el dinero para tener una gran boda pero el momento fue simplemente perfecto. Ahora planeábamos casarnos por la iglesia, nuestros amigos estaban felices por ello, Kate, Demetri, Alec, Jane, Garrett, Tanya, Irina, Seth, Laurent, Benjamín y Charlotte, todos quería estar ahí, mi dama de honor sería Jane, ella fue mi primera amiga en la Universidad y desde entonces hemos sido más que unidas y Garrett sería el padrino de Edward, ellos trabajaron juntos en el Bar donde Edward inicio aquí en la ciudad, y ahora Garrett se encargaba de algunas cosas en el Antro de Edward, eran muy amigos, lo más doloroso fue cuando Demetri me tuvo que entregar en el altar, siempre soñé con que mi padre me llevará hasta ahí, me dijera que me amaba y tal vez algunas palabras para el hombre que elegía como mi marido pero ahora no era momento de lamentaciones, ahora quería ser feliz. La ceremonia fue muy conmovedora, decidimos escribir nuestros votos y lloré cuando el leyó los suyos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no derramo ninguna y sus labios jamás borraron su sonrisa, fue el mejor momento de mi vida.

La luna de miel la pasamos en París, fueron 3 semanas mágicas, cuando volvimos a casa fue difícil adaptarse de nuevo a la vida de aquí, pero al final lo logramos, un año después de nuestra boda por fin decidimos tomarnos unas vacaciones para festejar nuestro aniversario, ahí fue que concebimos a nuestra pequeña Elizabeth Cullen Swan, fue en honor a la madre de Edward, ya que después de un tiempo él decidió buscarla y se entero que ella murió de cáncer poco después de dejarlo en casa de Carlisle, fue muy duro para él enterarse de ello pues por mucho tiempo la había odiado por dejarlo y ahora sabía que no lo había abandonado simplemente quería dejarlo en un lugar en el que ella pensaba que él sería amado, tal vez cometió un error pero todo lo hizo pensando que sería lo mejor para Edward.

Edward era un padre muy dulce, cuidaba de ella con mucho amor y sin duda nuestro amor cada vez era mayor.

Aquella noche en que me fui de la casa creí que en realidad había perdido todo pero ahora me daba cuenta que perdí muchas cosas pero gane lo mejor que me pudo pasar en mi vida, amaba a mi familia, y pensaba en agrandarla aun más pero sin duda él era el amor de mi vida y ella mi pequeño ángel, era muy feliz, en la noche cuando Elizabeth por fin se quedo dormida mi amado esposo y yo nos sentamos en el balcón de nuestra habitación, estábamos mirando la bella noche y él me abrazaba por la espalda.

-Aun no puedo creer que tengamos 7 años juntos mi amor.

-La primera vez que me comporte como un caballero y rescate a una bella dama me llevo a encontrar al amor de mi vida. Mi rayito de luz.

-No puedo creer que el haber golpeado a Jacob ahí abajo me haya llevado a mi caballero de armadura negra.-dije con una sonrisa.

-Te amo mi ángel.

-Te amo mi Edward.

A veces debes pasar por cosas muy dolorosas para llegar a tu final feliz y yo sin duda me daba cuenta que había valido la pena.


End file.
